Marionetas de papel
by Jaizmar
Summary: La vida de los ricos no siempre es tan afortunada y perfecta como todos se lo imaginan, siempre se aprende que las apariencias engañan y que al final de todo nada es lo que parece. Sasuke y Hinata tuvieron que vivir toda su vida en una mentira y en un mundo que nunca los hizo felices, ¿serán capaces de enfrentarse a sus destinos? ¿O se rendirán en sus intentos? SasuSaku & NaruHina.


Titulo: Marionetas de Papel  
Palabras: 990  
Parejas: NaruHina y SasuSaku (Parejas Compartidas)

**Marionetas de papel.**

Era increíble para ellos el recordar como habían terminado en esa situación tan avasalladora. Teniendo una vida falsa qué sólo era una vil fachada qué los destruía a ellos por dentro y sin compasión alguna.

Desde un principio supieron qué su decisión traería consecuencias, no sólo para ellos sino para quienes amaban también. Todo sería siempre difícil, y no había forma de volver el tiempo atrás y recuperar lo pasado, pero por sobretodo... Para arreglar las cosas y cambiarlo todo.

Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban en la habitación qué compartían ambos ahora como marido y mujer, quietos y en silencio ante la pacífica noche qué los envolvía.

Pero con una mirada triste y apagada dirigida hacia el cielo en busca de una respuesta y una solución para aliviar sus pesares.

– Sabes, c-creo qué... N-nosotros mismos fuimos quienes nos buscamos esto, por no afrontar la situación como era debido. – Mencionó Hinata rompiendo el silencio intentando no tartamudear, pero aún así con la voz entrecortada y un hilo de tristeza.

– Lo se... – Dijo simplemente el Uchiha con la voz fría, intentando aparentar serenidad y frialdad como lo hacía normalmente para ocultar sus sentimientos, pero eso no era suficiente para dejar de tener la mirada vacía y triste como en esos momentos.

Ambos experimentaban el sentimiento de amar, pero sólo sufrían el dolor de sus acciones y el amargo sabor de la infelicidad de sus vidas. Las cuales sólo eran una mentira dolorosa para ellos y una verdad para los demás.

Al principio todo estuvo bien, puesto qué lograron ingeniárselas para estar con quienes de verdad querían, pero a medida qué pasaba el tiempo todos sus planes se fueron desvaneciendo.

Sasuke y Hinata solo eran títeres y marionetas de aquello a lo que sus padres llamaban "vida" y ellos lo consideraban una farsa, como realmente era. Solo por la avaricia y el deseo de obtener más, sus padres Hiashi Hyuga y Fugaku Uchiha acordarón un matrimonio forzado entre ellos para unir ambas empresas de las familias. a lo que ambos se opusieron, pero al final de todo no tenían otra opción más que aceptar, ya que... Esa era su vida, ese era su día a día. Y no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiarlo, aunque decidierón arriesgarlo todo para cambiar su situación.

Y fue así como llegarón a estar casados ante la sociedad, pero separados ante la verdad. Decidierón fingir como todos los que pasaban por eso que eran una pareja "feliz" y que se "amaban" pero cuando todos dejaban de mirarlos y de centrar su atención en ellos, se convertian en un pareja verdadera... Pero con otras personas.

Sakura y Naruto, ambos amigos y parejas verdaderas de Hinata y Sasuke. Quienes aceptarón el que ellos fingieran ante todos pero que no se alejaran de sus lados.

Al principio todo marchaba bien, Sasuke salía del trabajo en la Empresa Uchiha y se dirigía a ver a Sakura en secreto de todos, mientras Hinata y Naruto hacían lo mismo y mantenían todo balanceado.

Pero ocurre que no todo es como deseas y siempre el destino tiene algo diferente preparado para ti, y ese algo era una heredero. Así es, como era de esperarse ambas empresas estaban exigiendo un heredero para fortalecer la unión de ambas empresas y mantenerlos seguros.

Pero Sasuke y Hinata se opusuierón ante esa decisión, causando así un conflicto entre las empresas y las familias, pero aún así no cederían a eso. No estaban dispuestos a causarle dolor a quienes amaban, a ellos ni a traer a una criatura al mundo en esas situaciones y sin amor.

Todo había cambiado en poco tiempo, y mientras el tiempo pasaba todos se distanciaban cada vez más... Reprimiendo el dolor.

Pero ya era hora de actuar y dejar de ser una simples marionetas de juguete y papel, era momento de madurar y salir adelante pero no a costa de los demás.

-*_-*_-*_-*_-* Mansión Hyuga -*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*

– ¿¡Hinata qué crees que haces!?– Se escuchó en la casa de los Hyuga un gritó proveniente de Hiashi Hyuga quien se encontraba en medio de las escaleras principales, causando que todos los presentes en la casa salieran a ver que era lo que sucedía.

– Sigo mi propio camino...– Dijo débilmente Hinata mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a su padre y salía por la puerta principal con sus maletas... Sin mirar atrás.

Todos habían quedadó impactados, puesto que Hinata nunca se había atrevido a retar a su padre y esta vez... Lo había hecho. Neji y Hanabi también observaban la escena, y mientras que el rostro de la pequeña Hyuga estaba intacto sin emoción alguna, en el rostro de Neji se podía vislumbrar una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

– _"Suerte Hinata." _– Pensó Neji mientras veía a su prima partir para ser feliz.

-*_-*_-*_-*_-* Empresa Uchiha -*_-*_-*_-*_-*

– ¡Sasuke, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! – Exclamó un furioso Fugaku.

– ¿Para qué?– Preguntó Sasuke a su padre retandoló con la mirada.– Dame una razón para quedarme.– Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que su padre no respondería.

– ¡Porque yo te lo ordenó! – Exclamó nuevamente Fugaku sin saber que esas palabras habían sido el pasaje de ida para Sasuke y las últimas.

– Adiós...– Dijo finalmente Sasuke mientras salía de la oficina de su padre y le dedicaba una última mirada a su madre y a Itachi, quienes estaban en la oficina de Fugaku también.

–_ "Cuidate Sasuke."_ – Pensó Mikoto dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a su hijo como despedida mientras una pequeña lágrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla.

–_ "Estas creciendo Ototo."_– Dijo divertido en sus pensamientos Itachi mientras observaba a su hermano marcharse para crear una nueva vida.

Cada quien se fue por su lado siguiendo sus sentimientos e iniciando una nueva vida lejos de todos. Dejando atrás lo malo y viendo lo bueno que el destino les ofrecía nuevamente pero sobretodo, dejando de ser... Marionetas de papel.

~*-*~*-*~ Fin ~*-*~*-*~


End file.
